Le Retour des ombres
by Eyael
Summary: Le royaume est aux portes d'une guerre. Déjà fragilisé par des troubles multiples, Johan et Pirlouit auront plus que jamais besoin de nouveaux alliés. Mais cette fois, le courage et l'amitié suffiront ils? Des secrets ressurgiront du passé... Quand la douleur la tristesse se joint aux aventures, tout peut arriver. Présence d'OC, Enjoy ! PleaseRead and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Disclaimer : L'histoire se centrera surtout sur les personnages de Johan et Pirlouit mais les Schtroumpfs n'auront ici aucun rôle.  
Le prologue doit être lu pour ensuite comprendre la suite du récit.  
Enfin, les personnages de l'univers de Johan et Pirlouit appartiennent à Peyo.

Il y a bien longtemps sur cette même terre, plusieurs siècles avant l'électronique, les prodiges médicaux, l'amélioration du train de vie. Mais bien après les pyramides, les invasions romaines ou barbares, en Europe on vivait une époque médiévale communément appelée « Moyen Age. »

Les châteaux forts se comptaient comme des fleurs, d'innombrables seigneurs régnaient accordant protection à leur peuple.  
Nombre de gens rêvaient d'exploits chevaleresques et d'aventures que transmettraient par les siècles les troubadours.  
L'on voulait s'élever plus haut que les étoiles en commençant à bâtir de ci et de là des cathédrales.  
C'était aussi le temps de luttes entre les croyances. Légendes et mythes continuaient d'affronter le redoutable christianisme semblant indestructible.  
Bien des gens des petits peuples avaient commencé à périr, il restait peu de gens pour rêver aux korrigans, brownies, elfes ou walkyries.

Les légendes, devinrent des mythes, de mythes elles ne deviendraient bientôt plus qu'histoires qui sombreraient dans l'oubli.  
Scaldes, bardes même si ils avaient écrit en gaëlique, en runes ou en latin ces faits n'avaient pas le choix : ils devaient se plier aux exigences des seigneurs si ils voulaient continuer à gagner leur pitance.

La situation s'était aggravée, avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard, il fallait agir et vite !

En ce jour d'équinoxe de printemps, c'était bel et bien la toute première fois qu'à Stonehenge sanctuaire sacré on pouvait apercevoir deux chars l'un tiré par deux boucs, l'autre par deux chats et un cheval à huit pattes.  
Sur une des pierres, se tenait un corbeau observant la scène avec une expression mêlée de curiosité aucun mortel si près soit il n'aurait pu entendre quoi que ce soit. Pas la moindre parole, pas un mot, seulement le bruit du vent et de rares croassements ne donnant pas envie de s'attarder.  
Et pourtant, pourtant les unes après les autres des voix chuchotaient ou parlaient à voix haute.

-Alors ?

-Eh, quoi donc encore Oberon ?

-Te décideras tu enfin à te montrer Puck ?

-Après toi, voyons. Tu joues un plus grand rôle que moi, Oberon. Tout le monde le sait.  
-Soit, soit. Mais dans ces conditions, prends ton véritable aspect et quitte ce plumage. Le moment n'est pas propice pour se prêter aux futilités. La voix était devenue impérieuse prononcé par un homme de grande taille vêtu de noir.

-Il a raison. Thor Frigg et moi n'avons pas quitté Asgard pour ces enfantillages. L'heure est aux paroles puis aux actes !

Les paroles d'Odin avaient retenti tel le plus violent des coups de tonnerre. Fidèle à lui même, le dieu borgne ne voulait pas perdre son temps. Comme pour l'approuver Hugen et Mugen croassèrent bruyamment.

-Soyez remerciés de nous avoir conviés en ce lieu, dit une voix douce et mélodieuse. A son tour Frigg épouse du grand Odin avait fait son apparition.

Estimant que la taquinerie avait assez duré, le corbeau se posa sur le sol et prit l'aspect d'un garçons aux courts cheveux bouclés. Il rappelait vaguement les satyres de part les cornes sur son front.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour rencontrer les Ases d'Asgard ! Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose sous le ciel des Deux Bretagne. Mais sous les cieux de la Magique Norvège, non même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'y aurais songé.

-Personne n'y aurait pensé, fit observer Frigg. Hélas ! oui hélas ! Si nous ne voulons plus disparaître écrasés par la grande croix, les saints du paradis et les diables de l'enfer, nous devons nous unir.

-Sans bien sûr abandonner l'espoir. Maudits… Pourquoi ces tristes figures ? Si nous sommes presque tous réunis c'est pour faire perdurer notre existence et non pour la stopper.  
-Ne te fâche pas sage Oberon, tempéra Thor. Oublierais tu que personne dans nos rangs est enchanteur. A part Morgane la Fée.  
-C'est vrai ! La Fée Morgane, quels sots nous sommes ! Nous aurions dû y penser plus tôt.

-Qui m'a appelé et poussé à quitter Avalon ? Vous deux, sans doute Oberon et Thor.

-Oui Morgane. Tu ne peux plus rester là les bras croisés sans rien faire. Par la faute du Christianisme, nous courons un grave danger.

L'enchanteresse aux longs cheveux bruns vêtue de sa cape verte quitta son expression de bonté pour froncer les sourcils et émettre une protestation.

-Ah, non ! C'est absolument exclu, je ne les supporte pas. Tous des violents, des fourbes et des oppresseurs.  
-Personne ne peut les aimer, si cela m'avait déjà été possible ils auraient péri en Niflheim dans les brumes glacées sans la moindre chance d'en revenir un jour !

-Oui Odin, tu as raison ! Ils sont même indignes de participer quand sera venu le jour au Ragnarok, approuva Thor en frappant le sol de son marteau . A cet instant précis les éclairs zébrèrent le ciel d'Angleterre semblables à un feu d'artifice suivi par d'assourdissants coup de tonnerre.  
-Indignes également de chercher le pouvoir divin, le Graal ou de prendre place au château de Kaamelot , renchérit le roi des elfes.  
-Ce ne sont vraiment que des empoisonneurs sans valeur, ils ne méritent pas tant de paroles à leur égard.  
-Arrête bouffon ! Tu parles dans le vide ! Aurais tu déjà oublié comment bons nombre de Boggies, Korrigans, Nains, Elfes ont déjà péri. Combien de statues de leurs idoles ont été mises en lieux qui autrefois étaient notres ?  
-Ou de temples, fontaines magiques protégées par des runes détruites ? De drakkars emportant les guerriers vers le Walhalla ne prenant plus la mer ? Ces malheureux en sont réduits à venir frapper à mon palais couverts de terre et sortant de boites en bois qu'ils appellent « cercueil », ajouta Odin.  
-Par miracle nombre d'entre nous tiennent encore bon, désireux de protéger nos lieux et nos gens. Y aura il ce soir un coucher de soleil annonçant un répit.  
-C'est fort probable Frigg, approuva Morgane. Accablés par le chagrin nous ne voyons que les parts les plus lugubres du tableau.

Il existe pourtant des enfants ou des vieillards qui songent à ces légendes et veulent y croire. Tant que les rêveurs de cette espèce existeront, nous continuerons à exister.

-Ah Morgane, Morgane ce que tu viens de dire est la chose la plus belle que j'aie entendu en ce jour.  
Pour la première fois, Oberon daigna esquisser un sourire, Odin et Thor également. Allons, il ne fallait pas oublier que malgré l'épaisse couche de nuages était toujours là.  
Que leurs rangs n'étaient pas si gravement affaiblis et qu'il subsistait des plantes, arbre ou objets chargés de pouvoir divin.

Yggdrasil était toujours aussi vigoureux, Excalibur bien qu'à nouveau figée dans le roc n'avait rien perdu de son tranchant…  
Oui, oui ils réussiraient à se sortir de cette impasse. Il fallait seulement mettre en place la solution.

Le ciel se teintait peu à peu de teintes rouges orangées, de minces bandes de bleu sombre coloraient le nord et le sud.  
Tous venaient d'achever un repas arrivant au dessert composé de tarte et d'une jatte de pommes dorées.

Puck croqua la sienne et se mit à l'observer avec curiosité comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce fruit.  
Si seulement, si seulement… Mais pourquoi pas, vu la solidité des chênes et du frêne magique il en était probablement de même pour ce pommier.  
-Noble Frigg, commença il d'un ton hésitant puis plus assuré. Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais qu'est il advenu d'Idrun ?

-Bien qu'elle soit gravement malade, son pommier continue à produire les pommes de l'éternelle jeunesse. Moins qu'avant certes, mais par mes soins, l'arbre reste en vie.  
-Avez vous emmené avec vous de ces fruits ? Demanda à son tour Oberon qui comprenait où voulait en venir ce petit espiègle.  
-Oui, il m'en reste quatre et une demie. Ne me dites pas que ?  
-N'y pensez même pas ! Ces pommes sont réservées aux Dieux ou aux Héros. Pas aux mortels.  
-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'autres choix Odin ! Myrddin est toujours plongé dans ses songes, si profondément qu'il ne pourra rien faire. Et les mortels peuvent réserver des surprises !

Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'être bornés, il y a une solution. Une solution, cria Morgane en se dressant devant le géant borgne.  
-Mon aimé, tiens tu réellement à nos gens et à notre petit peuple ?  
-Bien sûr que oui mais…  
-Alors nous devons agir. Et le plus vite avant que la nuit ne tombe pour de bon !  
Pressé par les autres, Oberon et Odin finirent par donner leur accord. Quelle idée périlleuse, vraiment risquée, dangereuse pouvant les révéler au grand jour. Mais si ça réussissait, alors ils seraient tranquilles pour un bout de temps.

Morgane et Frigg s'affairèrent en préparations en incantations tandis que d'autres traçaient des cercles, des symboles, consultant des grimoires.  
Au coût élevé de sang, sueur, fatigue, usage de denrées rarissimes, magie blanche, le résultat finit par apparaître.  
Tout d'abord timidement presque imperceptible puis se manifestant davantage.

Les étoiles soient louées ! Enfin tirés d'affaire rectification temporairement tirés d'affaire.  
Sur un parchemin dont la peau venait d'un cerf, les participants de cette réunion rédigèrent chacun le contrat passé. En lettres majuscules des noms connus d'eux seuls.

Il ne resterait plus qu'à disperser les demies pommes dans le Royaume uni de Grande Bretagne, de Norvége sans oublier celui des Francs. Et de laisser agir le temps.  
La nuit était sur le point de mourir la réunion devait elle aussi prendre fin.

Oberon fût le dernier à rester dans le cercle de pierres.  
« il est temps pour moi de reprendre place dans les livres, d'observer le déroulement futur dans chaque gravure me représentant. A bientôt Bretagnes, jusqu'au moment où vous aurez à nouveau besoin de nous. »

Au lever du soleil, tout était redevenu en apparence comme avant. Aux mortels d'écrire leurs chroniques passées, présentes et futures. 


	2. Chapitre 1: Comme les doigts de la main

**Chapitre 1 : Comme les doigts de la main **

* * *

_Dans un château fort, par une matinée d'automne ensoleillée. _

-Tu n'as pas honte de continuer à dormir? une vraie marmotte voilà ce que tu es! Alors que le coq a chanté deux fois, allez debout!  
Un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux flamboyants ne quittait pas des yeux un dormeur, heu non rectification : la belle au bois dormant !

-Oui, il a chanté deux fois le coq ! Et après? Ca chante tout le temps ces animaux stupides, soupira un jeune écuyer aux cheveux châtains dorés en se retournant dans son lit désireux de dormir encore quelques minutes.

-Galaad, tu as exactement TROIS minutes pour te lever. Et dire que c'était presque tous les matins la même chose! Ah, ils étaient beaux les apprentis chevaliers, tiens!

-Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, Noisette, dit le roux à une belette roulée en boule sur l'édredon qui le regardait d'un air de reproche.

Bien, les trois minutes étaient écoulées, aux grands maux les remèdes! D'un geste vif, Puck tira vivement les draps et se prit deux secondes plus tard un oreiller en pleine figure suivi d'un "crétin".

-Y en a qui connaitront jamais le plaisir d'une longue nuit de sommeil, fit remarquer Galaad en baillant longuement alors que Noisette grimpa sur le bras de son maître pour quémander une caresse.

-Tu sais que j'ai failli hésiter à reprendre une cruche d'eau, demanda Puck en s'asseyant au pied du lit, une expression de malice sur le visage.  
-Vraiment ? mais dans ce cas on aurait su que tu mourais d'envie de consulter les manuscrits de la bibliothèque, répondit calmement son ami.  
-Que… Tu n'oserais tout de même pas ?!

-Je me gênerais tiens ! Galaad contempla avec un sourire narquois l'expression de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.  
-Oui, entre ! Tu sais bien que tu es toujours la bienvenue !

-Hei dere to! Du bør gå raskt!*1 Dit une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Grande, mince et blonde avec le teint légèrement pâle et des yeux d'un bleu soutenu, elle observait le plus naturellement du monde les deux compagnons se disputer amicalement.  
-Aye, thanks. On arrive ! Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?  
-On va le savoir une fois dans la grande salle. Du vet hva som skjer?* Demanda Galaad en refermant la porte avant de remettre son amie en garde.  
Idrun… Tu sais bien que tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu risques des ennuis si on te surprend à parler ta langue d'origine.

-Et après ? Ca m'est entièrement égal ! Ce n'est pas un seigneur ou des règles qui m'empêcheront de renoncer à ce que je suis vraiment.  
-Moi non plus ! Annonça fièrement Puck avant d'ouvrir la marche.  
-Décidément, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre pensa intérieurement le chevalier se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. A croire qu'ils aimaient chercher les ennuis. Et à chaque fois, ils comptaient sur lui pour les aider…  
-Dis donc, tu peux parler toi ! Je parie que tu as encore cherché des vers.  
-Oui ! sur un anneau, vous voulez écouter ça ? Je pensais à la phrase suivante : « Un anneau pour les gouverner tous ».  
Idrun et Puck se regardèrent d'un air gêné. Dès qu'il était question de poésie, leur ami devenait intarissable. Un anneau, mais oui bien sûr et pourquoi pas un calice doté de pouvoir tant qu'on y était ?

-Intéressant, continue à chercher. On se fera une joie de l'écouter une fois achevé, ajouta elle avec empressement en adressant à Puck un discret clin d'œil. Au moins, ils seraient tranquilles pour un moment.  
-Entendu, petite sœur. Vous croyez qu'on a besoin de nous au village ? Après tout, les serfs doivent bientôt payer leur tribut à notre seigneur.  
-Qui sait ? Puck esquissa un sourire devinant l'enthousiasme de son ami devant l'idée de cette éventuelle sortie.

* * *

Petite sœur n'était qu'un terme affectueux que Galaad et Puck aimaient employer à son égard. Tous trois n'avaient pas grand chose en commun mais étaient unis comme les doigts de la main.  
Les longs moments passés ensemble avaient contribué à consolider leur amitié. Pourtant, avec leurs caractères bien à eux et différents, cela aurait semblé invraisemblable. Surtout quand on était issu chacun d'un pays éloigné des deux autres.  
Agé de dix sept ans, cheveux châtains dorés et courts, les yeux verts, Galaad avait toujours vécu dans le royaume Franc. Calme curieux, préférant les livres à l'escrime et au tir à l'arc, ça ne l'empêchait pas de remplir avec conscience son devoir d'écuyer. Et de trouver du temps pour parler avec ses amis toujours prêt à les soutenir en cas de besoin.  
Puck au contraire était doté d'un tempérament bouillant, actif. Toujours prêt à se lancer dans une aventure ou à jouer des tours, se lancer dans des bagarres… A dire vrai, le surnom de « Flamme rouge » lui allait comme un gant sur les deux points : physique et tempérament. Ses cheveux roux étaient constamment en bataille, et son regard brun reflétait clairement la vivacité.  
Même si par moments, son Ecosse natale lui manquait affreusement, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses compagnons.  
Idrun, elle aussi éprouvait de temps en temps de la mélancolie. Depuis ce jour tragique, elle n'avait plus jamais revu les fjords, les montagnes enneigées en hiver et les forêts touffues de son enfance. La Norvège n'était plus qu'une image lointaine. Son identité lui avait été à moitié usurpée, volée.  
Mais les Ases avaient été assez miséricordieux pour lui accorder une seconde chance en mettant sur son chemin ses deux futurs meilleurs amis.

* * *

_Autre lieu, dans un autre château fort à des lieues de là.  
_

Une infernale cacophonie résonnait dans la cour. Passe encore si elle avait été involontaire, mais là… C'était délibéré et devenait réellement intolérable. Ca ne ferait jamais que la septième fois ce matin ?

Mais par tous les saints du Paradis qu'avaient ils bien pu faire au seigneur pour mériter ça ?  
« Ce n'est toujours pas ça. Et si j'essayais un sol bémol en réaccordant la neuvième corde ? Aaaah ça va beaucoup mieux comme ça ! »

Façon de parler et de jouer. Si on pouvait appeler ça jouer : une succession de swoïng plongs plus ou moins aigus avec de temps en temps des notes justes.  
Un nouveau morceau retentit créant de nouvelles catastrophes : Un cheval fit un écart si brusque que son cavalier manqua de tomber, des poules s'enfuirent terrifiées en caquetant.  
**-Pirlouiiiiit ! Je savais bien que je trouverais la suite!** ne dit on pas : petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid ?

Surexcité, le petit bouffon attrapa la plume qu'il avait apporté et inscrivit les notes sur la partition de parchemin.

-Encore quelques heures de travail et cette sérénade sera… Mon chez d'œuvre ! Il faut absolument que Johan me donne son avis.  
Personne et pas la moindre réponse explicite. C'était une farce ou quoi ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'était vraiment pas de bon goût. Disparaître comme ça sans un mot, en laissant son meilleur ami sans s'expliquer.  
En se contenant pour ne pas exploser de colère, Pirlouit se dirigea vers les écuries afin de partir avec Biquette dire à un certain chevalier ce qu'il pensait de ces petits tours de bon goût. Non mais des fois !

Les feuilles avaient commencé à rougir, sur un chêne on apercevait encore des nuages feuillus bien que des glands soient tombés à terre. Non loin de là, des amanites avaient percé de terre, le vent était devenu un peu plus froid. On sentait bien que c'était l'automne, la saison du crépuscule, de la mélancolie.  
Mélancolie, oui c'était le mot le plus adéquat pour désigner l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix neuf ans. Etendu sur un tapis de feuilles, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. La vue était bien dégagé à deux lieues de là, on entrapercevait les murailles du château. Ce panorama semblait le plonger dans une profonde tristesse à moins que ? Que ce ne soient des souvenirs douloureux qui remontaient à la surface ? Souvenirs qu'on croyait enfouis, surmontés mais qui venaient de temps à autres vous hanter ?

* * *

_Des années auparavant, même endroit. _

Si seulement son père n'avait pas donné son accord, si ces chevaliers n'étaient pas passés par là… On en serait pas à ce point là : obligé de quitter son foyer, sa ville natale et suivre sans broncher ces hommes. Dire qu'il y avait à peine trois jours, tout était encore normal : aider à la forge, à la maison, jouer de temps en temps avec ses amis. Et là, Ce n'était plus que le passé. Un coup de poignard donné en plein cœur qui rendait la douleur presque insupportable… Le seul moyen de ne pas s'y attarder était encore de ne plus parler, ne plus rien ressentir.

-Tu devrais regarder droit devant toi,ordonna l'un des cavaliers. Qu'est ce que tu attends, redemanda il avec insistance à un enfant. Il ne semblait pas bien âgé, sept ans ; mince avec de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés et des vêtements un peu déchirés par endroit. Manifestement il semblait inquiet, triste comme si ce voyage était la pire chose qu'on ait pu lui infliger.

A contrecoeur, le gamin leva les yeux dans la direction indiquée pour y découvrir un grand château fortifié à l'aspect intimidant austère. Un endroit qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

-Je vois un château, il est très grand.

Il dût se retenir pour ne pas dire "et alors?" des places fortifiées il y en avait partout, pas la peine de s'extasier dessus. En plus il était fatigué et voulait rentrer chez lui c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

-Hahaha, il te plait hein s'esclaffa l'un des hommes en arrêtant son cheval avec assurance. Eh bien petit, sache que cet endroit à dater d'aujourd'hui sera... Ta nouvelle maison!

Les mots lui donnèrent l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre ;"ta nouvelle maison" c'était n'importe quoi! Il avait déjà un endroit où vivre qu'il connaissait parfaitement avec tous ses amis, les rues adjacentes à la forge !

Il mentait, il veut me faire peur songea intérieurement l'enfant en se cramponnant d'avantage à la taille de son cavalier pour ne pas tomber.

C'était un châtiment pour quelque chose mais quoi ? Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication plausible. Vivre dans cet endroit sinistre ? Non, il ne voulait pas! Si seulement... "je veux rentrer chez moi, par pitié je veux rentrer à la maison" pensa il a deux doigts des larmes. « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? et pourquoi papa semblait content de me voir partir ? Il ne m'aime plus, j'en suis sûr ! »

-Mais... C'est un endroit pour des gens de la haute, pas pour moi. Pourquoi devrais je.. Venir avec vous, tenta il de sa petite voix ; faisant appel à tout son courage pour dire ce qu'il pensait. Et d'abord cet endroit ressemblait réellement à une prison, plus que tout autre chose.

Sa remarque déclencha une cascade de rires moqueurs, remarques mordantes le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il n'y avait même pas deux minutes. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer, non surtout pas! Pourtant ses yeux le brûlaient affreusement.

-Serais tu stupide gamin?! Doit on te rappeler quelle chance ton père et nous, t'offrons? Celle de devenir page et un jour chevalier. Dis moi, as tu une idée de combien demorveux comme toi caressent ce rêve? Alors combien?

L'enfant n'en savait strictement rien et pour tout dire il s'en moquait complétement. Il n'avait pas demandé à venir ici pour rêver de batailles et de gloire.

Devant le regard noir que lui adressait le chevalier il marmonna tout de même une réponse évasive et polie d'un ton timide où se reflétait également la peur.

-Beaucoup de monde, plus qu'on ne le croit messire.

-Exactement! Mais c'est quoi cette expression?! Qui m'a collé un pleurnichard pareil dans les pattes?! Il aurait du s'en douter, mais hors de question de supporter ça. Rien de tel qu'une menace pour arrêter ce petit jeu. Espèce de sale gosse, et une taloche ça te dirait? Tu aurais vraiment une bonne raison de vouloir pleurer là!Quand nous arriverons au château, tu as intérêt à faire bonne figure, tu as compris? tonna il a l'adresse de ce morveux qui terrorisé se calma instantanément. Ca marchait à tous les coups.

-Oui... Messire. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Et dire que plus personne ne se souciait de qui il était... Personne depuis le début du voyage ne l'avait appelé par son nom: Johan. Etait il seulement qu'un simple instrument?

-Et voilà, propre comme un sou neuf, constata la servante en coupant une dernière mèche de cheveux. Décrassé grâce à un nettoyage intensif, le gamin avait l'air déjà plus présentable.

Au moins, contrairement à d'autres garnements intenables il était resté parfaitement sage. Se contentant de répondre par des oui madame, bien madame. Si elle savait... Le château était si grand intimidant, avec tellement de monde qu'il préférait mille fois rester avec quelqu'un plutôt que d'aller explorer les environs.

-Merci de vous occuper de moi.. Madame ajouta il sur un ton presque penaud. Il la regarda brièvement dans les yeux avant de ressombrer dans sa mélancolie.

C'était bien la première fois que des enfants n'étaient pas surexcités. Mais après tout, le voyage avait été long harassant et il était tard. Ca irait sans doute beaucoup mieux demain matin.

-Allons mon petit, ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête là, personne ici ne va te manger.

Personne ne lui avait rien dit d'aussi gentil depuis leur départ. Etait elle la seule personne à avoir un peu de compassion? Légèrement encouragé par ce réconfort il se jeta à l'eau quand elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Madame, je.. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, c'est tout.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est ici ta nouvelle maison. Oui, je sais ce n'est pas facile, dit elle en anticipant la suite. Mais tu verras, tu te sentiras très vite à l'aise.

Elle lui tendit un bol de soupe fumant avec une cuisse de poulet et un gobelet d'eau. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mangé! Ils avaient chevauchés sans faire la moindre halte.

Puis elle le conduisit dans une grande pièce avec des lits simples peu confortables.

-C'est ici que tu dormiras. Vas te coucher, tu dois être en forme demain.

-Oui, vous avez raison madame, répondit il en se forçant à sourire et s'allongeant sur un lit.

La porte se referma le laissant seul. C'était un vrai cauchemar, un épouvantable cauchemar! Mais pourquoi ne se réveillait il pas même en se pinçant?

-Je.. je n'en peux plus ! Ce c'est injuste ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! il pouvait enfin donner libre court à sa tristesse. Pleurer autant qu'il le voulait devant ce qui se passait.

Personne ne l'avait consulté, le traitant presque avec indifférence. Faisant Fi de ce que lui avait vraiment envie.

Alors après tout ce qui s'était passé, il estimait avoir le droit de pleurer de se sentir triste. D'être en colère contre eux, pour ce qu'ils le forçaient à endurer. Vous êtes tous méchants et je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste ! dit il en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main avant de se remettre à pleurer.

* * *

« Douze ans, ça faisait douze ans et je m'en souviens encore. De ce choix qu'on m'a imposé et de bien d'autres choses encore »

A suivre

*1Bonjour vous deux! Vous devriez vite descendre!

*2Tu sais ce qui se passe? Les deux phrases sont tirées du Norvégien.


	3. 2 Je t'ai toujours fait confiance

**Chapitre 2 : Je t'ai toujours fait confiance**

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir : de gros nuages noirs s'accumulaient tandis que l'air devenait lourd et moite. L'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater, il faudrait songer à rentrer au château.  
Néanmoins, la perspective de rentrer n'avait vraiment rien de séduisant aujourd'hui. Pas avec tous ces souvenirs, cette incertitude.  
Revenir n'aurait probablement fait qu'aggraver la situation, allonger la ritournelle de la tristesse…

Tant pis, ils pouvaient tous pour une nuit se passer de sa présence ! Il avait constamment été là pour les autres quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'était que juste retour des choses que de prendre un peu de temps pour soi quand personne ne pensait à vous.

Une bourrasque de vent suivie d'une seconde brève mais plus violente décida Johan à quitter les lieux. Au moment de se remettre en selle, une pensée lui vînt en tête : et Pirlouit ?  
Qu'en penserait il ? N'était ce pas là un peu mesquin de sa part : partir sans donner de nouvelles ? Ne donner aucune indication ?  
« Il a toujours mille et une choses à faire, des expériences en cours. Ronchonne quand il est question de parties d'échec ou de récitals de poésie. Que je sois là ou non ne devrait pas changer grand chose. De toute façon je serais revenu demain après midi, pas de quoi en faire une maladie. »

Les lieues lui parurent moins longues qu'à l'ordinaire. Sans doute grâce à sa certitude et à la perspective de passer la nuit dans une auberge , dans une ville du comté voisin.  
Avec un peu de retrait, de réflexion, les choses iraient nettement mieux par la suite.

* * *

-Mais où a il bien pu passer ? Et comme d'habitude il fallait qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête ! Dieu seul sait où il est ! Tel que je le connais, il aura fallu qu'il trouve un prétexte pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! **Et moi je suis là bêtement à l'attendre alors que la chaleur est épouvantable !**

Les gardes observaient mi blasés, mi amusés le petit bouffon faire les cent pas sur le chemin de garde. Il était monté là haut depuis trois heures et n'en avait pas bougé leur posant systématiquement la même question : « avaient ils vu Johan et savaient ils où il était parti ? »

A l'horizon, le soleil déclinait peu à peu dans une toile d'or et vermeil. Un son de cloche retentissait au même moment.  
-Déjà l'heure du souper ?! Mais il n'est quand même pas si tard ?  
Le gargouillement de son ventre lui prouva le contraire, ça devait bien faire quatre heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé pas même la moindre petite pomme.  
-Pourvu qu'il y ait du jambon, du saucisson, de l'andouille ! Et de la soupe aux choux, du boudin avec des pommes et châtaignes ! Avec des tartes, des biscuits du raisin et du vin bien frais ! **Je suis AFFAME !**

Le repas était effectivement copieux, excellent : rien de tel que les plats de même saison que les victuailles proposées. Délicieux mais, pas la peine de reprendre deux fois de chaque plat. Quelques coups de fourchette et une énorme part de tarte suffisait.  
Ce manque d'appétit ne passa pas vraiment inaperçu auprès de certains convives, dont le roi. Du coin de l'œil il regardait le petit blond négliger ses assiettes et engloutir avec indifférence le dessert.  
Voilà qui était inhabituel ! Tout comme l'absence d'un de ses meilleurs écuyers y avait il possibilité que les deux événements soient liés ? C'était fort possible, étant donné que Pirlouit regardait fréquemment la porte d'entrée.  
-Tu ne voudrais pas me chanter une de tes nouvelles chansons ? J'ai envie de musique ce soir.  
-Vraiment Sire ? Hélas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous combler de joie. C'est que je me sens pas très en voix ce soir et…

-Tu es rongé d'inquiétude à propos de ton ami. Ce n'est pas la peine de nier, je l'ai bien vu tout à l'heure.  
Ecoute… Je sais que c'est dur à supporter. Mais parfois les amis ne peuvent pas rester continuellement ensemble. Ils sont comme les oiseaux, ils doivent voler sur plusieurs arbres pour trouver ce dont ils ont besoin. Ca ne les empêche pourtant pas de revenir au nid, tu comprends ?

Oui, il voyait à peu près ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'y avait pas vraiment songé, mais lui aussi parfois aimait partir seul. Pour faire des farces, jouer de la musique ou se promener certes, mais il prévenait son entourage.

Il aurait pu en parler, dire qu'il avait besoin d'être seul au lieu de prendre la fuite ! Maintenant dieu seul savait où il était et ce qui pourrait lui arriver !

-J'ai compris sire, merci de vos explications. Et quand cet oiseau rentrera au nid… Qu'il s'attende à ce que je lui vole dans les plumes ! Pas plus de cervelle qu'un étourneau ou un moineau !

Sur le coup de l'énervement, crier lui avait fait du bien. Mais il fallait se ressaisir : Johan n'était pas là et alors ? Cela valait il vraiment la peine d'être aussi énervé et de gâcher une belle soirée ? En plus, demain c'était jour de foire dans la ville voisine. Des dizaines de marchands ! Des étoffes, des épices d'orient, ouvrages en cuir, livres, instruments, fruits rares…  
Brusquement la gaîté reprit le dessus aussi vite qu'elle l'avait quitté.  
-Sire ! J'espère que vous vous sentez prêt !

-Heu, prêt pour quoi ?  
-Ecoutez bien, ce soir rien que pour vous et en souvenir du passé… Voici la ballade de la Rose des sables et de l'épée ! Annonça Pirlouit guilleret en accordant son luth.  
La soirée promettait d'être longue, et douloureuse à choisir entre un récital et se coucher de bonne heure, le choix était vite fait. Le seul avantage était que ça ferait probablement fuir des rats ou des chauves souris…  
« Espèce d'imbécile ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir de tes nouvelles, mais toi, tu t'en fous ! Ca n'a pas l'air de te poser problème de savoir que certains vont sans doute passer une nuit blanche. »

Le ciel d'un noir d'encre scintillait d'étoiles, de nombreuses constellations s'étaient installées. A l'horizon, on apercevait Orion pointer le bout de son nez. Quelle chance elles avaient elles ! Indifférentes au chagrin, à ce qui se passait, se contentant de revenir chaque nuit, présentes. Si proches, si réconfortantes et froides en même temps, tout comme la lune enveloppée de ses mystères.  
Pirlouit retira machinalement la couverture, un dernier regard en direction du ciel étoilé l'apaisa un peu. Au moins, le roi et Biquette comprenaient un peu ce qui lui arrivait.  
Peu avant de monter dans sa chambre, il avait éprouvé la nécessité de passer dans les écuries. Sans la moindre hésitation, sa fidèle amie était venue le voir sentant qu'il se sentait mal. Des coups de tête affectueux, petits bêlements qui avaient une consonance rassurante. Cette litanie aurait presque pu signifier « tout va bien aller, je suis là moi. Tu n'es pas seul et je sais ce que tu ressens. »

* * *

Un rayon de soleil automnal traversa la pièce suivi d'un cocorico. De toute évidence vu la forte concentration de nuages dans le ciel, le temps n'était pas prêt de s'arranger ça ne semblait pas être un obstacle à la fébrilité citadine.  
Un brouhaha incessant, de la musique, des chapiteaux de toile, une foule qui commençait à ressembler à un essaim d'abeilles. De toute évidence, c'était jour de foire dans le bourg. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ? Il y avait une **ETERNITE** qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de flâner, observer les devantures des enseignes, se sentir tenté par des produits qu'on ne trouvait pas couramment.  
L'initiative avait prouvé son efficacité : plus la moindre trace de tristesse ou de doute, juste une interrogation sur le futur. La même interrogation quotidienne qui vous taraudent : avec tous les efforts fournis, peut on espérer gravir une marche supplémentaire et acquérir davantage de responsabilités ?

Etal de tissus chatoyants, clientes observant avec envie ou attention la qualité des étoffes. Soies, feutre, lin fin, fil et aiguilles, rubans… Chaque article dans des tons divers donnant l'impression d'arcs en ciel. Non loin de là, au pied de l'église, un vendeur vantait les mérites des produits d'orient servant de grandes quantités de figues, agrumes.

Autre part, une discussion se prolongeait.

-Comment ça ? Ah mais il s'agit du meilleur cuir, le plus doux, le plus souple ! Importé de Casablanca, vous n'en trouverez pas de pareil autre part.  
-Possible mais vous le vendez quelque peu au dessus de sa valeur pour la quantité que je veux. Quinze écus !

-Non, allons voyons, du cuir d'agneau… vingt écus, c'est ma dernière offre !

-Et ça parle, ça parle… Aucun sens du commerce ceux là !

Exaspéré par les marchandages, Pirlouit décida de fausser compagnie au roi. Si ça continuait, ils seraient là jusqu'à la mi- carême sans avoir vu le reste des étals. Et de toutes façons, le roi ne repartirait pas sans lui, alors où était le mal d'aller à droite ou à gauche ?

Dommage de ne pas avoir davantage d'écus et deniers en poche : plumes, objets sculptés, ceintures, parchemins. Et… mais oui ! Tranches de jambon à l'os coupées à la demande accompagné d'une sauce aux airelles ! A droite des saltimbanques effectuant des tours de magie.  
Mon dieu, il y avait tellement de choses à voir. Tellement qu'il serait peut être plus prudent de s'éloigner avant de se faire écraser et liquider tout son argent.

Ah ! enfin un endroit plus calme ! Eloigné de la grand place avec des marchands plus modestes attendant calmement leurs clients.  
L'un d'eux proposait des ouvrages d'orfèvrerie modestes : de petits anneaux, pendentifs, broches en cuivre ou en nickel. Rien à avoir avec les superbes sautoirs, ou colliers d'or des grands artisans… Un petite lampe ouvragée attira son attention. Une lampe ou plutôt une lanterne avec des décors maures d'un doré orangé… Pas très grande, légère alors, la prendre ou la laisser ?  
Sa réflexion fût coupée net par un coup donné involontairement par un passant. Si il avait su…  
- Et alors, ça vous arrive de regarder devant vous ? Vous pourriez faire attention non ?! Mais, mais que… Balbutia Pirlouit en reconnaissant son meilleur ami.  
Il n'en fallût pas plus pour que les choses se dégradent, lentement mais sûrement.

-P… Pirlouit mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? A moins que…

-Tiens, tu te souviens encore de mon nom ? Comme c'est gentil de ta part ! Tout comme de penser à t'excuser, un véritable gentilhomme ! cracha sur un ton acide le petit blond en extirpant des pièces de sa bourse.  
-Hola, calme toi, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? C'était bien la première fois que son ami lui parlait sur ce ton. Il lui arrivait souvent de râler, se mettre en colère mais être blessant et cinglant à son égard non. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait et ça ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui !

-Tu pourrais au moins m'attendre et me dire ce qui ne va pas, s'énerva Johan en bloquant le passage.  
**-Ah bon, je pourrais ? Je pourrais ? Dis plutôt, je devrais ! Tu dois avoir raison comme toujours, je « pourrais dire » Mais et toi ? TU NE CROIS PAS QUE TU POURRAIS T'Y METTRE AUSSI POUR CHANGER ?! A présent, laisse moi tranquille !** Sur ces mots, Pirlouit partit sur la rue gauche qui permettait de revenir à la grand place.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Dire qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à se remettre en question, à lui dire qu'il était content de le revoir. Bien sûr que non, Johan avait préféré comme toujours avoir raison, dire indirectement qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait. Cette fois la coupe était pleine !

Il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant dans cet endroit stupide ! Trop de monde et même pas une petite place dans une auberge pour boire ne serait ce qu'un tout petit pichet de vin.

Pas question de laisser tomber son ami, même si il était en colère contre lui ! C'était une règle d'or.

«** Bon sang, je ne sais pas si Pirlouit m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de mon départ. Mais je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés, il a droit à des explications. »**

Johan préféra laisser son ami se calmer en partant le premier, il le rattraperait ensuite et ferait le récit détaillé des faits. Sans rien n'omettre, en étant sincère, les choses s'arrangeaient dans

95% des cas.  
Il ne s'imaginait pas que le résultat ne serait pas celui escompté.

* * *

-Si je résume bien, tu as eu besoin de partir, ton passé remontant à la surface, il fallait que tu fasses le point ?

-Il y avait longtemps que ça me tracassait en effet, c'était devenu trop lourd à porter, admit Johan en reposant la coupe de vin.  
-Si lourd que tu commençais à manquer d'intérêt, même pour le tir à l'arc, les chevauchées ou les échecs ?  
Silence qui valait largement une réponse affirmative. La tension s'était calmée au moment même où Pirlouit un peu plus calme avait accepté d'écouter les arguments de son meilleur ami.

-Je vois, ce n'était pas évident, admit le petit bouffon avec sollicitude. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Si tu te sentais mal, tu aurais du venir me voir, m'en parler ! T'es vraiment qu'un idiot fini ! cria il à nouveau énervé, quand il disait encore hier qu'il égalait les étourneaux ou les moineaux, il ne se trompait pas.

Idiot ? Il l'avait traité d'idiot ? Alors qu'il s'était donné toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas ennuyer son meilleur ami. Qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé sur sa vie avant qu'ils se rencontrent parce qu'il avait une vie privée des secrets et qu'il les respectait.

-Vraiment ? Ca se voit que tu parles sans réfléchir Pirlouit, répondit Johan d'un ton glacial.  
Si je suis un idiot parce que je ne pense pas aux autres, toi tu l'es aussi : à ne pas avoir un peu de bon sens et à vouloir en savoir plus.  
Malgré l'ambiance conviviale et douillette de l'auberge, les odeurs alléchantes de viandes rôties, la température semblait avoir chuté de quinze degrés.

-Je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami… Visiblement je me suis trompé.

**-C'est vrai tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on se connaît. Mais est ce que des amis sont obligés de se raconter tous leurs secrets, de devoir se consoler à chaque fois que ça ne va pas ?**

Puisqu'il ne lui avait rien dit ou fait comprendre concernant ce fait, autant mettre dès à présent les choses au point.

Est ce que ça signifiait que ça ne valait plus la peine de vouloir se confier, de parler de difficultés qu'on éprouvait de temps à autre ? Et en toute logique ne plus se mêler des affaires des autres, les laisser gérer ça tout seuls ?  
Alors, c'était ça l'amitié à laquelle aspirait Johan : juste donner un coup de main, passer des bons moments, affronter les dangers, en arrivant à trouver des compromis ?

Pirlouit sentit quelque chose qui se brisait comme du verre dans sa poitrine, une douleur lancinante… Ses entrailles qui le quittaient, mais ses yeux le brûlaient affreusement respirer calmement fixer les flammes dans la cheminée… Ne pas se mettre à pleurer, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

-C'est vrai Johan ?... C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, et tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?  
La voix était tremblante hésitante mais le reproche et la tristesse étaient clairement perceptibles à chaque mot.

**Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, tu sais… Toujours quoi qu'il arrive et maintenant c'est différent : avec ce que tu m'as dit, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit.**  
**Parce que dans une vraie amitié, on se dit toujours tout : les choses les plus tristes comme les plus heureuses. De plus en plus de mal à parler, à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, à contenir le flux de tristesse.**  
**Il faut que je parte. Prends ton temps pour revenir au château surtout, puisque tu n'as pas besoin d'un ami comme moi.**  
**-Attends je ne voulais pas dire ça**…  
Mais trop tard, la porte s'était refermée et Pirlouit l'avait à nouveau laissé là sans un mot ni un regard.  
Oh bon sang, oh bon sang ! Si seulement c'était possible de revenir en arrière de réparer ses erreurs.

Erreurs du passé et erreurs présentes, avec ses idées géniales les choses ne s'étaient qu'aggravées : Blesser quelqu'un pouvait être si facile et si simple à faire, même quand c'était involontaire.  
Johan regarda les détails de la table d'un œil éteint. Et comment pourrait il arranger les choses à présent ? Etait ce bien un coup mortel porté à leur amitié ?  
Ca semblait être le cas, mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?  
Alors que Pirlouit avait été fou d'inquiétude pour lui, disposé à l'écouter…  
Il était dégoûté de lui même, écoeuré par un comportement aussi médiocre pas d'autres mots.

Et à présent, il était temps de rentrer : agréable perspective !

* * *

-Alors, redis moi ce que tu sais sur les plantes ou fleurs qui calment les toux ?  
-Hé bien… Pris en infusion, le thym apaise la toux, il est conseillé de l'accompagner de miel. Plus précisément du miel issu de lavandes pour ses propriétés curatives. Mais il est possible d'utiliser les pétales de coquelicot séchées dans une infusion.  
On doit veiller à faire bouillir l'eau et respecter les temps d'infusion.  
-Très bien : et le tilleul ?  
-Il est efficace contre la fièvre. Mais associé à la verveine et à la camomille, pris en proportions égales, il a un effet apaisant pouvant chasser l'anxiété.  
-Bien, sourit un vieil homme barbu, se déplaçant délicatement entre les étagères, prenant un parchemin. Voici une recette d'onguent : lis la moi et dis moi quelles sont les étapes importantes et ce qu'il est conseillé d'ajouter en cas de brûlures.  
La jeune femme parcourût le parchemin et regarda autour d'elle, il l'avait interrogé sur le sujet il y a de cela cinq jours.  
Elle finit par répondre

-De l'argile maître. Humide et bien étalée elle hydrate la peau.  
-Très bien Idrun. Tu as bien assimilé les derniers cours, tu peux être fier de toi.  
-Maître… je n'ai aucun mérite ! Vous m'apprenez tellement et moi je ne peux pas faire grand chose si ce n'est faire honneur à vos enseignements ! Protesta doucement la jeune nordique en commençant à piler les feuilles dont elle avait besoin.  
-Et moi, je devrais remercier Dame Isabelle de m'avoir confié une disciple aussi adorable et assidue. J'ai réalisé nombre de remèdes, soigné bien des maux, peu à peu j'ai appris davantage. Quand je mourrais, mon savoir disparaîtra. Mais si tu reprends le flambeau Idrun, tu continueras tout ce que j'ai entrepris. Et le lien qui nous unit durera éternellement, rien ne saurait me rendre davantage heureux.  
-Maître ne parlez pas de malheur !

-Tu dois te faire à cette idée pourtant, rétorqua avec sévérité le vieux guérisseur. Tout comme le fait de douter prouve notre sagesse. En faisant des erreurs, l'homme en retire bien des connaissances et évite les pièges qu'il a rencontré auparavant. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi et si tu persévères… Tu seras capable de protéger ceux qui te sont chers.

Allons, dépêche toi ! Nous allons devoir bientôt partir pour chercher des plantes en forêt

A suivre


	4. 3: Sauvetages et énigmes

**Chapitre 3 Sauvetages et énigmes**

Tout semblait calme, anodin… Une sortie à l'extérieur comme tant d'autres pour chercher de nouvelles plantes médicinales.  
La forêt devenait un réel enchantement durant l'automne : quelques faibles rayons de lumière perçant encore le toit d'arbres, les feuilles de divers coloris, fruits en coque qui commençaient à tomber. A l'entrée du bois, les serfs avaient déjà commencé à gauler les glands pour les cochons l'air était doux et sec avec de légères effluves d'humus qui flottaient dans l'air.  
Tout semblait se passer pour le mieux, hélas, ça semblait trop beau pour durer.

Continuant ses recherches couteau à la main, Idrun se dirigea vers le cœur de la forêt. Ce fût à ce moment précis qu'elle entendit du bruit qui venait des fourrés. Des animaux sans aucun doute, se dit elle pour essayer de se rassurer. Mais pourquoi dans ce cas là restaient ils à proximité des humains ? Et d'où diable venait ces gémissements plaintifs ? Faibles, saccadés mais parfaitement audibles ce n'était pas normal ! Il fallait voir d'où ça venait.  
Prenant à tout hasard un bâton et appelant son compagnon, elle débuta ses recherches écartant soigneusement avec le bâton les ronces. Sans oublier bien sûr de mettre un repère à chaque endroit qu'elle inspectait.  
-Il y a quelqu'un ? Ohé ! Vous m'entendez ? Vous m'entendez, répéta elle. Et elle LES vit : Un homme blessé qui saignait abondamment, visiblement à bout de forces et trois loups babines retroussées.  
De toute évidence, ils avaient trouvé en cet homme une proie facile. L'humaine était un problème mais en lui sautant à la gorge et en lui labourant à coup de crocs la gorge ce serait vite réglé…

Tentant de contrôler sa peur et de protéger le blessé en même temps, Idrun abattit son bâton sur le museau d'un des fauves en redonnant un second coup pour tenter de les tenir à distance. Son professeur la rejoignit car inquiet de son absence. Devant la scène, il prit aussi un bâton mais n'arriva pas à se défendre paralysé par la peur.  
« A l'aide ! S'il vous plait quelqu'un ! Aidez nous ! »

* * *

-Mais oui, bien sûr… Avoue que venir au bourg n'était pas pour te déplaire hein ? C'était l'occasion de boire une bonne bière tout en discutant oui.  
-Sur ce coup, tu marques un point. Qu'est ce que j'y peux si je préfère la bière au vin ? et que l'ambiance était plutôt conviviale ?

Effectivement, la corvée d'intendance dans le bourg ne s'était pas révélée aussi désagréable qu'ils l'auraient cru. La plupart des paysans leur avaient réservé un bon accueil, listé leurs récoltes, les animaux qu'ils possédaient. Certains leur avaient même offert de bon cœur des aliments : châtaignes, pommes, rhubarbe etc..

Mais c'était logique dans le fond, songea Puck : dire qu'il y avait bien des années auparavant, son meilleur ami avait vécu parmi ces gens. Envers et contre tout, malgré sa nouvelle éducation, il n'avait pas oublié la dure condition de ces serfs. Il se montrait ouvert, bon, bavard et non cassant, condescendant, intraitable comme d'autres nobles. Oui, c'était l'explication la plus logique.  
Tout en discutant et pénétrant dans la forêt, les deux amis continuaient de parler. Ils avaient presque atteint le centre d'une clairière quand un appel à l'aide se fit entendre une fois, deux fois.  
-ca venait de là ! Vite, s'exclama Galaad en talonnant son cheval. Puck l'imita alerte, espérant ne pas arrivait trop tard même si son cheval avait pris tout de suite le galop.  
Il ne fallût pas moins de deux minutes pour se retrouver sur la scène : Les deux compagnons descendirent en un tournemain de cheval et dégainèrent leurs épées.  
Galaad se plaça devant son amie et ses compagnons prêt à frapper tandis que Puck parvînt à planter sa lame dans le cœur d'un loup.  
Devant ce retour de situation, les animaux battirent en retraite.

-Merci, merci. Vous nous avez sauvés la vie ! Soyez bénis pour votre bravoure, dit d'une voix tremblante due à la peur le guérisseur.  
-C'est surtout une chance que vous ayez coupé par la forêt. Une chance aussi que vous nous ayez entendu.  
-Son état est grave, s'informa le jeune écossais en se baissant pour examiner le blessé. De son côté, Galaad, calmait les chevaux et surveillait les environs, on ne savait jamais : ils pouvaient revenir.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, ses blessures sont multiples. Il doit aussi avoir des écchymoses le mieux serait de….

-De prendre nos chevaux et de lui donner immédiatement les premiers soins Idrun. Prends le mien, ajouta Galaad en lui tendant les rênes d'un cheval bai.  
De taille moyenne, bai doré, avec deux balzanes aux membres postérieurs et une fine liste blanche sur le chanfrein, l'animal semblait d'un naturel calme mais réactif.  
-Vous devriez y aller tous les deux. Nous, on reviendra à pied, contentez vous de leur dire ce qui s'est passé, acheva Puck.

-D'accord et… merci, acheva Idrun avant d'aider le blessé à se mettre en selle et d'attendre le départ.  
Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que cette journée avait été riche en émotions et en actions.

_Le lendemain matin, un jour de pluie battante. _

Devant l'averse qui s'était déclarée dès l'aube, il était impossible de mettre le nez dehors. Sauf bien entendu si on avait une excellente raison.  
Puck Idrun et Galaad avaient décidé de tenir une petite discussion dans la grande salle du château à l'écart tandis que d'autres tuaient le temps en jouant aux échecs.  
La jeune nordique semblait réticente à l'idée d'héberger dans leur château un inconnu malgré l'obligation de charité. Habituellement elle n'était pas d'un naturel distant mais ce type ne lui inspirait pas réellement confiance. Et la moindre des choses était de faire part de ses soupçons à ses deux meilleurs amis. EUX au moins, ils la croiraient même si pour le moment ils demeuraient sceptiques.

-Pourquoi le trouves tu aussi antipathique? Il s'agit d'un simple voyageur égaré et blessé. C'est tout.

-Plutôt bien armé pour un "simple voyageur" comme tu le dis, fit remarquer Idrun perdue dans ses pensées. Dague, Arc, épée...

Et que viendrait il faire par là?

Il prétend "faire un voyage dans le but d'obtenir la guérison de sa femme", ça ne tient pas debout, il n'y a pas de chemin de pèlerinage par chez nous.

-C'est vrai, approuva Puck elle avait raison

. Habituellement on a plus tendance à prier dans les églises ou à se flageller en cas d'actes mauvais commis par le passé.

-Oui, mais il y a plus important encore. Quelque chose que moi seule j'ai remarqué. Cette fois, ils semblaient plus attentifs

-Ah bon et qu'est ce? Ne me dis pas que... tenta le jeune chevalier.

-Si Galaad, il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait menti. Il ne semblait pas si désespéré en parlant de la maladie de sa femme et...

Mais elle ne pût achever sa phrase. Une odeur épouvantable accompagnée d'une fumée noirâtre se fit sentir

Ca ne semblait pas être dangereux, seulement incommodant et non loin de là. Ils se levèrent tous trois d'un bon Puck sembla émerger et redescendre sur terre oubliant les arguments.

-Oh no, my god, marmonna il à demi catastrophé.

"Au feu! Faites donner le tocsin! Quelque chose brûle !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cause de la fumée était trouvée: un chaudron dans lequel des aliments avaient brûlé dégageant une odeur épouvantable. Puck se tînt à proximité de la porte.

-Heu désolé. C'est... ma compote à la pomme et à la rhubarbe. Comme on parlait, parlait et bien je l'ai...

Devant le regard noir de ses amis il se demanda si il ne valait pas mieux quitter les lieux et vite!

-PUCK! T'AS ENCORE COMBIEN DE PLATS EN COURS?! REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT!

autant faire pleurer une statue oui... Il valait mieux se mettre à l'abri en attendant que ça se calme.

Bon sang toute une discussion sérieuse interrompue pour CA. Le pire c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois que des situations de ce genre avaient lieu au palais. Il était indiscutable que Puck avait un talent quelque peu discutable pour la cuisine qui débouchait sur des résultats aléatoires. Tantôt ça pouvait être un succès mais la fois d'après une calamité comme en ce moment même.

-Tu te souviens de sa fameuse « sauce aux œufs » ? glissa Galaad à l'adresse de son amie sur le ton de l'amusement. Il valait mieux en parler gaiement que de mauvaise humeur. Il y avait plus grave dans la vie après tout!  
-Et comment. Ca avait fini par une sauce qui avait tourné et dont le contenu avait giclé un peu partout, à ce souvenir, Idrun esquissa un sourire. Puis redevînt sérieuse.  
-On peut dire ce qu'on voudra, cet homme n' a pas le comportement d'un époux désespéré pour moi. Et ce matin en venant lui amener des tisanes contre la fièvre, je lui ai demandé si il n'était pas trop anxieux pour sa mie et…  
-Je n'étais pas là. Alors ? Il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention ?

-Exactement, répondit elle sur un ton d'évidence « Oh, elle souffre tellement, gémit pleure, qu'elle a fini par s'en accomoder. De toutes façons que peut on faire face à une punition divine ? Si elle meurt, c'est que Saint Pierre l'aura rappelé à ses côtés. » dit elle dans une très bonne imitation. Pas la moindre larme, pas de demande de message, rien ! C'est une histoire cousue de fil blanc, j'en suis persuadée, dit elle en tentant d'enlever de la gueule de Noisette un écheveau de laine que cette dernière s'était amusée à trimbaler.  
-Oui.. N'y pense pas trop, dans quelques jours il repartira comme il est venu.  
-Tu as raison, je suis sans doute trop méfiante. Je devrais le savoir pourtant qu'il n'arrivera rien de grave, dit elle en serrant la main de son ami.

* * *

_La fillette attendait dans le couloir que sa maîtresse sorte de sa chambre. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans, vêtue d'une robe bleu clair, droite et dine comme un i, elle affichait un air grave.  
Ce n'était qu'une façade pour paraître forte, ne pas pleurer. Les vrais vikings ne pleuraient pas, c'était parfaitement grotesque ! Elle et son peuple étaient des conquérants, des guerriers ils avaient régné sur toute l'Europe. Et à présent… Certains, fidèles à leurs principes avaient refusé tout net l'offre de l'église. Ils en avaient payé le prix fort : de leurs vies et de leur sang. Pendus ou décapités, leurs biens dissous, les femmes et les enfants expédiés un peu partout.  
Une des dames de la cour s'était intéressée à ce petit lys sauvage et avait réclamé sa compagnie. Ce n'était pas une si grave déchéance, elle aurait pu être condamnée aux travaux des champs, aux mines. En un sens, Frigg et Odin avaient veillé sur elle mais pour le moment, elle se sentait surtout triste et désemparée. Plus personne pour s'intéresser à ce qu'elle ETAIT ou quel était son pays, ses racines.  
Sortant lentement de ses pensées, elle finit par apercevoir que quelqu'un l'observait attentivement.  
Un enfant de son âge quand elle posa ses yeux sur lui, il détourna immédiatement la tête affreusement gêné mais toujours là. _

_-Bonjour qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda elle en s'appliquant à parler correctement même si le français était ardu. Pas de réponse._

_Allez, réponds, insista elle gentiment mais un peu plus fermement. Toujours pas un mot. Est ce qu'il avait l'intention de se moquer d'elle ou quoi ? Oui, après tout c'était possible. Mais elle se trompa et la surprise la prit quand elle l'entendit dire_

_-Est ce que tu es un ange? _

_Un ange, c'était quoi d'abord ça? Les walkyries, les ases, les elfes ou les nains elle connaissait mais les anges..._

_Et plus rien, juste un léger rougissement. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas parler souvent et devait être timide. _

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ? elle doucement avec un sourire d'encouragement. Vu la façon dont il lui avait demandé si elle en était un, ça devait être très beau et très mystérieux._

_-Ce sont des gens qu'on ne pas voir. Qui nous regardent du ciel et nous protègent ainsi que ceux qu'on aime. Ils ont même des chefs: les trois archanges. C'est le sacristain qui me l'a appris, confessa le garçon d'une voix calme._

_Miracle, il lui avait répondu en la regardant dans les yeux. Son regard saphir croisa le regard émeraude. Un regard d'intérêt de curiosité et de douceur. Il avait l'air gentil, très gentil, pensa elle en le détaillant davantage du regard : cheveux châtains, les bras chargés…  
-Un peu comme les Walkyries alors, dit elle. Ce sont des femmes très courageuses qui accueillent les guerriers morts sur Midgard, précisa elle devant son expression d'étonnement.  
-C'est quoi Midgard ? demanda avec curiosité Galaad oubliant qu'il avait du travail et des consignes, qu'il ne devait pas trainer. Tant pis pour une fois, ce n'était pas si grave…  
-Notre monde à nous. Là haut c'est Asgard, le monde des dieux et…  
-Idrun ! Que fais tu là à parler ? Tu es dans la lune ma parole ? Voilà cinq minutes que je t'attends, où étais tu partie ?  
-Pardonnez moi, madame. Sortir aux jardins m'enchantait tellement que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me promener. Pas question qu'il se fasse accuser, il n'avait rien fait lui ! _

_-Hmm, c'est bon passe pour cette fois, admit la dame en lui jetant un regard sévère. Ne crois tu pas qu'on t'attend mon garçon ajouta elle sur le même ton avant de parcourir le couloir.  
Il s'inclina respectueusement devant elle sans rien dire, mais il ne pût s'empêcher d'adresser un discret signe de la main à la petite blonde. Qu'elle lui rendit avec un gentil sourire en plus.  
Par la suite, les deux enfants se virent un peu plus souvent, chacun essayant de mieux se connaître. Une amitié douce et teintée de tendresse de partages étaient née. C'était fini, elle ne serait plus seule. Plus maintenant, puisqu'elle avait un ami. _

_Mais ce qui se s'était passé un an après, personne ne s'y serait vraiment attendu.  
Ce fameux jour où le château avait été mis sens dessus dessous. C'était le branle bas de combat général, tous les habitants étaient gagnés par une fébrilité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une délégation étrangère venait au château. Des Scots paraissait il, des lointaines îles du Nord.  
Tous deux avaient vaguement entendu parler d'une alliance entre les trois pays. Un pacte de soutien en cas d'invasion anglaise La France et la Norvège s'engageaient à soutenir l'Ecosse si un conflit avec les anglais éclatait. C'était la même chose pour les deux autres pays, l'AULD alliance avait été crée et devenait concrète. _

_-Nous sommes honorés de vous recevoir en ces lieux Sir Hamilton. Considérez ce château comme le votre, vous et vos hommes. Installez vous mettez vous à votre aise, nous nous engageons à mieux vous connaître et vous offrir soutien.  
-C'est plutôt nous qui devrions vous remercier de votre hospitalité, répondit le chef de clan, un homme de haute stature, roux aux côté duquel se trouvait un enfant de onze ans qui semblait s'ennuyer.  
Soyez assuré de la réciprocité et acceptez au nom de notre royaume cette amitié et cette alliance destinée à consolider les brèches. Je vous présente mon neveu, ajouta il en désignant de la main le gamin. Ce dernier salua avec un peu d'agacement les nobles de la cour avant de regarder son oncle qui d'un regard l'autorisa à les laisser parler.  
Enfin ! C'était pénible de devoir être bien sage et écouter tout le blabla inutile des adultes alors qu'ils étaient dans un endroit nouveau. Qu'il y avait mille choses à faire : explorer les lieux, poser des questions, s'amuser…  
Il ne fallût pas longtemps pour que le petit écossais repère quelqu'un de son âge et se décide à aller le voir. En le surprenant, ce serait encore mieux !  
Deux minutes après, une course poursuite mêlée d'éclats de rire, de reproches avait éclaté vers les grandes tables qui serviraient pour le banquet. Elle avait pris fin au moment où une cruche de vin s'était renversée et qu'Idrun avait fusillé du regard le diablotin se demandant de quel droit il venait embêter les autres.  
Deux mois plus tard, les choses finirent par se détendre mais ceci était une autre histoire… _

* * *

Le tocsin sonnait violemment. Il y avait le feu ? une attaque ? Impossible de le savoir mais ça paraissait urgent vu les coups de cloche répétés. Et si tôt en plus ? Décidément ça semblait mystérieux.

« Au meurtre ! A l'assassin ! »  
-Un meurtre, ici en ces lieux ? Impossible, l'enceinte du château est sécurisée !

-C'est ce qu'on semble croire. Ils s'emballent sans doute pour un rien, tempéra Puck en resserrant sa couverture alors qu'ils atteignaient le pont levis baissé par des soldats.  
Galaad traversa le pont levis et observa les douves. Mon dieu, impossible ne faisait plus partie du vocabulaire. Pas avec ce qui flottait dans l'eau.  
Un cadavre. Le corps d'un homme poignardé, couvert de vase, une expression de surprise sur le visage.  
Des hommes se pressaient autour des douves à présent, certains effrayés d'autres écoeurés.  
-Bouuuh, il a vraiment une sale mine celui là !  
-Oui et ça lui a coûté la vie Puck. Celui qui l'a abattu devait le haïr, regarde bien. Galaad désigna le torse de la victime : le sang avait coulé de divers endroits.  
C'est un meurtre, et une vengeance sans aucun doute. Sinon, pourquoi avoir frappé à plusieurs reprises et se débarrasser du corps ?

-Oui et surtout, pourquoi ? Demanda Puck alors qu'ils repartaient vers le château prendre des vêtements.  
Il n'y avait jamais eu de meurtres au château, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un mystérieux inconnu. La sécurité était menacée à présent.  
Triste chose à dire mais… il y avait bien quelque chose de pourri dans le royaume.

A suivre


	5. 4: Blessures, brimades, baume au coeur

**Chapitre 5 Blessures, brimades, baume au cœur. **

* * *

Sous les cieux, il y a une époque et un temps pour tout. Un temps pour aimer pour haïr, un temps pour aimer. Un temps pour semer, un temps pour récolter. Un temps pour jeter des pierres, un temps pour les ramasser.  
« L'amitié est comme un roseau : elle plie, se courbe sous le vent mais ne se brise jamais. »  
Ces citations étaient sans nul doute empreintes de sagesse mais inefficaces en ce moment.  
« Il semblait bel et bien que les jours heureux, insouciants, gais appartenaient déjà au passé.  
Déjà morts, ôtés trop tôt à notre compagnie, il me semble que dans très peu de temps, dans le froid, la pluie et l'indifférence ce sera notre tour.  
Bientôt aux portes d'un abîme sans fond noir et glacé, nous plongerons dans les ténèbres. Adieu jours d'été trop vite passés. Tendant l'oreille dans le crépuscule, j'entends résonner les coups de marteau. On cloue déjà le cercueil, la terre fraîche deviendra sous peu tertre.  
Seul sans compagnie, sans lumière ou sensation, il me semble que bientôt mon fil sera tranché par la faux. »

Il ne restait qu'à laisser sécher l'encre et à ranger le parchemin à l'abri. C'est ce qui s'appelait faire d'une pierre de coup : d'abord trouver d'éventuelles paroles pour une nouvelle chanson et exprimer sans se faire remarquer son ressenti.  
Pas la peine de revenir en arrière : ce qui avait été dit était dit, ça avait été joué carte sur table. C'était strictement inutile de ressasser le passé sauf pour ranimer comme une brûlure la tristesse et la douleur…  
Pirlouit ne se sentait plus vraiment à sa place dans ce lieu, il avait même songé à annoncer son départ définitif au roi. Seulement voilà, cet endroit était devenu sa maison :ce château était un endroit où on pouvait toujours revenir, des personnes qui vous appréciaient malgré vos défauts, ne vous rejetaient pas.  
Ici, il n' y avait pas que les avantages du gîte et couvert gratuits, d'un emploi dans ses cordes, d'une sécurité à toute épreuve. Il y avait aussi le souvenir de jours, de moments, de sensations.

La cour qu'il avait dû balayer quand il avait neigé, pour payer sa mandore sous les yeux amusés de tout le monde.  
La pièce qui lui avait servi de laboratoire pour créer la pierre philosophale, le couloir qui menait à sa chambre et juxtaposait celle de, non ça n'avait pas d'importance.  
La grand pièce au second étage de la tour ouest avec sa grande cheminée. Avec la tapisserie, les parties d'échecs, les veillées et les bavardages, non ! Ca commençait à bien faire, pourquoi fallait il qu'il repense toujours à Johan ?!

« Je devrais faire plus attention, nom d'une pipe ! En plus il y a mille et autres choses bien plus amusantes que j'ai fait ici. Il faut juste que je m'en souvienne un peu plus, que j'arrête de tout ramener à quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas ce que c'est l'amitié ! »

« Elle m'appelle cette voix, tout au fond de mon cœur, je voudrais rêver que de choses qui m'exhaltent. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi malgré tous ses efforts aucun souvenir heureux ne lui revenait en mémoire ? Juste des petites gaffes, les banquets, les veillées qui n'étaient pas si inoubliables que ça ? C'était trop injuste !  
Sans trop savoir précisément ce qu'il voulait faire, Pirlouit sortit de la chambre.  
Marcher, marcher peu importe où, marcher pour oublier. Pour noyer la mélancolie, la colère, le ressenti. Car cette fois, ce n'était pas la compagnie de Biquette ou la musique qui lui seraient utiles. Parfois un sourire, un geste ou de la tendresse et de la compassion ne suffisaient pas ou n'avaient pas d'effet. Les seules choses efficaces c'était de s'occuper sans cesse et de laisser passer le temps. Peu importe la faim, la soif ou la fatigue.

Mais la fatigue est tout de même la plus forte, tout comme la soif boire, se réhydrater et se reposer un peu ne serait ce que deux minutes.  
-A ta santé ! Dis donc, ça va durer encore longtemps votre petit jeu ?  
Pirlouit dévisage Thibault. Il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il était arrivé au château comme homme de main afin de gagner son pain. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qui pouvait s'installer quelque part, il avait besoin d'aller où il voulait quand bon lui semblait. Libre comme l'air, se contentant de rendre service du moment qu'il pouvait manger et boire à sa faim. De temps en temps il leur arrivait de parler de tout et de rien, faire des corvées ensemble…

-Humph, occupe toi de tes oignons toi, tu veux bien ?  
-Oh très bien, très bien. Je ne dirais plus rien, après tout tu ce que tu veux, tu es quelqu'un d'avisé Pirlouit. Mais tout de même… Je sais bien que cette situation te rend triste. Elle doit VOUS rendre triste : l'un comme l'autre.  
-Ca – ne – me –rend pas –triste ! Pas du tout ! Et d'abord de quoi tu te mêles hein ?

-Ecoute, ça devrait cesser, je parle sérieusement là, affirma Thibault passablement soucieux.

-Pourquoi ça devrait cesser ? Pourquoi tout devrait bêtement redevenir comme avant et faire semblant ? La vie est tellement plus calme sans quelqu'un dont la spécialité est de chercher en permanence les dangers et le risques en m'y embarquant par la même occasion.

Mais c'était un mensonge bien entendu. Un mensonge destiné à sauver les apparences, prouver qu'on ne se laissait pas abattre. Jouer les indifférents, ne pas parler jouer aux échecs, ça faisait mal, envers et contre tout. Tout comme le souvenir de leur discussion le jour de la foire. Et dire qu'il était sorti afin d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Mais des clous oui ! Plus ça continuait, plus il sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez, et à grande vitesse.

- Est ce que je te demande pourquoi tu vas à droite à gauche comme un chien errant ?! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Il y a plein d'autres choses qui se passent dans le palais non ?! Le ton était monté, l'énervement comme le lait sur le feu, des coups à donner pour se défouler. Et Pirlouit avait crié suffisamment fort pour que les passants l'entendent et s'arrêtent. Bien mal leur en prit.  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous regardez comme ça ? Cria il en les fusillant du regard, prêt à leur lancer le seau dans la figure à n'importe lequel d'entre eux.  
On vous a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? Hors de mon chemin, laissez moi passer !

Ce fût la phrase qui allait sans aucun doute mettre le feu aux poudres des deux côtés: Du côté de Pirlouit qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était devenu quasiment irascible, à fleur de peau. Qu'il prenait la mouche encore plus facilement et pouvait être particulièrement désagréable.

Non content de faire on ne sait combien de bêtises comme faire pleuvoir, réduire en miettes le vitrail de l'église, laisser en désordre les bibliothèques, il fallait que ce garnement se montre cassant et cinglant par dessus le marché !

Tout ça à cause d'on ne savait quel désaccord. Tant et si bien que même les gens les plus avenants en avaient été pour leurs frais. Alors qu'ils voulaient seulement savoir ce qui s'était passé et apporter leur aide. Très bien parfait, qu'il se débrouille tout seul ! Allez donc faire du bien à quelqu'un.

* * *

Et voilà, un nouvel entraînement intensif et utile achevé ! Trois longues heures non stop d'escrime avec le matériel : cottes de mailles, gants… Rien de tel pour entretenir ses réflexes et se vider l'esprit. Ne plus faire qu'un avec son arme et faire face à un ennemi à tout instant.  
La séance avait été particulièrement difficile cet après midi. Elle était d'autant plus importante que dans peu de temps, il y aurait de nouveaux gardes qui arriveraient. Inexpérimentés, gauches malgré leur bonne volonté, hors de question de ne pas donner l'exemple à suivre, montrer ce qu'un chevalier bien entraîné était capable de faire.  
Escrime, tir à l'arc, maniement de la lance, vigilance lors des tours de garde. Petit à petit l'éreintement se faisait sentir, un peu d'eau et un bon bain seraient les bienvenus.

Dire que ça allait bientôt faire deux semaines, deux semaines que ça durait. A chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé, ça le rendait triste, embarrassé à cause de ce qu'il avait fait.  
Le retour de la foire s'était fait dans un silence lourd, pesant. Et ça n'avait été qu'un simple avant goût ! Entre la mise au point sur la raison de son escapade et la porte de son ami verrouillée les choses avaient empiré.

Pirlouit semblait s'être décidé à l'ignorer royalement, ne lui adressant plus la parole, plus un regard ou un geste.  
Le second soir au moment du souper, Johan avait tenté de venir lui parler en amenant près de son assiette de la daube, un plat dont Pirlouit raffolait. Echec total : non content de ne pas avoir dit un mot, Pirlouit avait renvoyé le plat vers son voisin de droite et commencé résolument une discussion avec son voisin de gauche, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à son ami que si il s'agissait d'un des murs du château.  
Décidément… Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Pirlouit lui en veuille à ce point, se demandait même si il cherchait à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
C'était une éventualité comme les autres, même si elle restait assez improbable.

Pirlouit se rendait il compte des conséquences de son attitude ? savait il jusqu'à quel point l'ignorer pouvait être aussi douloureux ? Cette éventualité avait tout de même occupé son esprit pendant trois bons jours entiers tout comme la culpabilité, le remords, l'agacement. Et le remords, la culpabilité avaient laissé la place à l'indifférence : à quoi bon se morfondre ? il voulait se conduire de manière ridicule en l'ignorant ? Parfait, on pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu à deux, mais ça ne serait pas lui qui céderait. Il était temps que Pirlouit grandisse un peu, qu'il finisse par se mettre dans le crâne qu'on pouvait écouter des excuses, des résolutions.  
Mais comment trouver le moment propice pour le dire, faire passer le message ? Il n'y avait pour le moment aucune opportunité, maudites soient les circonstances et la routine qui régnait au château.  
Johan était habituellement patient mais en ce qui concernait ses proches, les problèmes qui pouvaient en découler, c'était une toute autre histoire.  
A dire vrai, en dehors du roi, d'Homnibus et de son ami musicien, il n' y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui comptaient vraiment à ses yeux. Et Pirlouit était devenu indéniablement quelqu'un qui faisait définitivement partie de sa vie. Comment aurait il pu deviner il y a des années de cela qu'en cherchant le lutin du Bois aux Roches et lui proposant un emploi de fou, sa vie s'en trouverait chamboulée ?  
Petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, vivre ensemble des aventures. Pirlouit avait beau grogner à chaque fois, il le suivait et l'avait aidé à se tirer de maints dangers. Il n'avait pas non plus son pareil pour qu'il y ait souvent de l'ambiance : entre ses expériences d'alchimie, ses farces et surtout son « talent » musical, la vie au château n'avait plus ce côté monotone d'avant.  
Que dire de son côté quelque peu… gamin ? A toujours toucher à tout, faire une bêtise : comme avec le « vin merveilleux » par exemple. Les « bons plans », le Britchabrotch en était un exemple notoire.  
Son don pour transformer les ennuis en situations intéressantes comme quand ils s'étaient égarés et avaient découvert le château de Sire Aldebert de Baufort. En le réveillant x fois dans la nuit et en faisant connaissance avec le fantôme qui leur avait conté son histoire ?  
Les gigues endiablées dues à la flûte à six trous des schtroumpfs ?  
Non, rien à redire : sans Pirlouit, il n'y aurait sans doute pas eu tout cela, pas non plus de bon moments. De petites disputes, au final plus le temps avait passé, plus leur amitié s'était accrue. Pirlouit était presque devenu… Comme un frère pour lui, avec ses bons et mauvais côtés.  
« J'en ai assez, plus ça dure plus j'ai du mal à le supporter. S'il vous plait, faîtes que la situation se débloque, que nous soyons à nouveau amis comme avant. » Cette prière finirait elle par être exaucée ? Peut être, quand on y croyait très fort, les vœux ne finissaient ils pas par se réaliser ?

* * *

Le lendemain était une journée chargée : Des troubadours avaient fait halte au château demandant l'hospitalité, il y avait un entrainement au tir à l'arc, de son côté Pirlouit devait s'acquitter d'une corvée de bûches.  
Bref tout aurait pu sembler se passer dans la tranquillité, jusqu'à la fin du repas.  
Il restait encore une bonne quantité de bois à transporter et à mettre à l'abri de la pluie, à répartir. Alors que Pirlouit poussait en grommelant sa brouette, il entendit un échange qui venait de la part des troubadours, et après ?  
Au second voyage en remettant des bûches, cette fois son attention fût à nouveau tournée vers les troubadours. Ceci pour deux raisons : des cris mêlés à des éclats de rire et un attroupement qui s'était formé. Mais, mais une minute ! Plus il écoutait, plus il discernait… Des supplications et des moqueries ?

Il fallait en avoir le cœur net, sans hésiter Pirlouit se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et… Le spectacle qu'il vit lui souleva le cœur.

Un bossu, les mains attachés aux parois d'une cage, incapable de se défendre, faisant face à un public moqueur.  
Et le saltimbanque qui était à ses côtés ne sourcillait même pas, ne prenait même pas sa défense se contentant de le regarder froidement.  
-Maître… Maître, par pitié, dites leur d'arrêter ! Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien volé !  
-Menteur, voleur ! Bossu de malheur !  
« Tu devrais te cacher ! Comment oses tu nier ? il mérite une leçon ! Voleur et menteur par dessus le marché ! » Manifestement la foule semblait ravie d'avoir trouvé un bouc émissaire pour l'accuser de divers maux alors que ce pauvre bougre était peut être innocent. Comment pouvaient ils oser ?  
-Tu ne devais pas t'éloigner, dit froidement le saltimbanque sans une once de compassion dans la voix. Tu as osé me désobéir en te promenant à ta guise ? Dois je te rappeler que tu me dois obéissance idiot ? Tu mérites ce que tu subis, peut être cela te donnera il loisir à la réflexion.  
Et les moqueries, les huées reprirent de plus belle. Ponctuées cette fois de lancer d'œuf, de jet d'eau croupie sur ce malheureux. Non, par pitié non, pas ça !

Brutalement, des images revenaient en mémoire au petit blond : des huées, des jets de pierres, des moqueries et… la même impossibilité de se défendre, personne pour l'aider…. Pourquoi, pourquoi ?  
Par quelle sorcellerie venait il d'être happé dans cet enfer, ce cauchemar ? Tout le plus profond de son être lui hurlait diverses idées « fuis » « interviens, fais quelque chose » « tu ne dois pas revivre le passé… » « Ce n'est pas toi qui le subis. » les pensées tourbillonnaient se succédant trop rapidement lui donnant à peine le temps de concrétiser une action.  
Quand un éclair plus puissant lui hurla de fuir, de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les saltimbanques ou monstres plus exactement. Partir d'ici, ne plus être spectateur de ces humiliations publiques, mais ? Non… Pourquoi, pourquoi ça devait arriver maintenant : ses pieds ne lui obéissaient plus, pas plus que ses yeux. Même si il voulait de tout son être faire un pas ou détacher ses yeux de la scène, ses efforts étaient inutiles, strictement inutiles !

Comme hypnotisé, subissant une volonté supérieure à la sienne, Pirlouit observait la victime prendre des projectiles des coups, incapable de riposter à cause de ses chaînes. Terrifié, suppliant, il jetait des regards à tout le monde dans l'espoir que les choses s'arrêtent. Peine perdue, les rires furent la seule réponse ponctué d'un coup.  
« Comment un monstre, une erreur de la nature comme toi ose elle regarder ces bonnes gens en face ? » Un bras tenant un fouet, un claquement.  
Maintenant ce n'était plus seulement l'impression d'être au beau milieu du cauchemar, c'était pire que ça : comme si il le vivait en même temps. « NOOOOON ne me frappez pas ! Je vous en supplie, je n'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi maître pourquoi ?! »

Aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche, à part un soufflement rauque. Le temps semblait être devenu interminable figé alors que Pirlouit était toujours en pleine transe devenant plus grave à cause de spasmes incontrôlés. Le sol n'était plus très loin quand…  
-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez immédiatement, c'est un ordre ! Garde, emparez vous de ces hommes !

Le sénéchal ! Il avait surgi comme un diable de sa boite et semblait être hors de lui.  
-Comment, comment osez vous donc offrir pareil spectacle dans la cour alors que vous êtes nos hôtes ? Et de quel droit comptiez vous porter la main sur ce malheureux ?

-Oh ! Voyons monseigneur, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple petite leçon. Une toute petite leçon destinée à rappeler que la curiosité est un vice. Et puis, c'est mon serviteur, j'en fais ce que je veux, ajouta l'homme avec une pointe de dédain et de mépris sur le dernier mot.  
-C'est vous qui auriez besoin d'une leçon mon ami ! Ne croyez pas vous en tirer de la sorte, ici celui qui rend la justice, c'est le roi, pas vous. Allons, suivez moi ! Circulez bonnes gens, retournez à vos occupations je vous prie.  
La foule se dispersa petit à petit, des nuages commençaient s'agglomérer dans le ciel, il y aurait sans doute de la pluie.

* * *

Il continuait de pleuvoir, toujours la même pluie fine et pénétrante, qui vous transperce. Le ploc ploc régulier des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol et une silhouette immobile. Pas une statue ou un épouvantail : un petit homme blond qui fixait d'un regard vitreux ce qui avait été il y a de cela quinze minutes une scène de spectacle.  
Immobile, muet, le regard éteint et dans le vide, les images lui revenaient en tête se superposant à d'autres qu'il avait cru enfouies pour de bon. Moments les plus difficiles d'une vie, marquant comme une brûlure ou une blessure qu'on rouvre d' un coup sec. Complétement hagard et perdu dans ses pensées, Pirlouit sentit néanmoins quelque chose sur ses épaules, une couverture de laine, l'informa son sens du toucher.  
Et une voix, lointaine mais perceptible, teintée de prévenance :

-Viens. Ne reste pas ici, tu vas finir par tomber malade.  
Mais avait il réellement d'obtempérer à n'importe quelle demande ? A devoir sagement faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire ? Trop brisé pour le moment, Pirlouit préféra choisir d'ignorer la demande.

-Viens, répéta la voix avec douceur. Ca ne sert à rien de rester ici, et la chaleur d'un bon feu te fera du bien. Comment ne pas refuser devant une telle suggestion faite si aimablement ?  
Et cette main posée sur son épaule, qui signifiait clairement que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui.  
Tel un somnambule, Pirlouit se laissa guider sans prononcer la moindre parole, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Après un trajet dont il n'aurait pas pu estimer la durée, une pièce chaleureuse et un feu ronflant dans la cheminée lui tendait les bras.  
-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois dans un tel état ? Rester sous la pluie et sans rien dire. Mais enfin Pirlouit, parle moi ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
Devant la voix tendue, Pirlouit sortit enfin de son état, leva lentement les yeux pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Enfin son ancien meilleur ami, bien que Johan semblait particulièrement inquiet, nerveux. Tiens donc, il se faisait du souci pour lui et lui demandait ce qui se passait ? Quelle bonne blague de la part de quelqu'un qui n'appréciait guère les confidences !

-Pourquoi devrais je te répondre ? Tu peux bien me le dire Johan ? Après tout, est ce que des amis sont obligés de se raconter tous leurs secrets, de devoir se consoler à chaque fois que ça ne va pas ? lâcha il sans le regarder, bien décidé à lui rappeler que c'était lui même qui l'avait dit.  
Je n'ai rien à te confier, je ne tiens pas à raconter des « secrets insignifiants » ou à « pleurnicher pour des broutilles » surtout en présence de quelqu'un tel que toi, acheva il ironique.  
-Ca suffit. Cesse donc de dire des stupidités, tu veux bien ? Non, cette fois pas question de refaire la même erreur, d'en souffrir à nouveau. Tant pis si il faudrait hausser le temps, mais il devait comprendre, réaliser qu'on tirait les leçons des erreurs commises. Et surtout, que laisser quelqu'un dans un état pareil était contraire à tous ses principes. Tant que ça n'irait pas mieux, il resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que les choses s'arrangent.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai encore besoin de toi ?! Que tu m'as manqué et que je me sentais seul sans toi Johan ? Tu te trompes ! Tu te trompes entièrement ! Et voilà, le ton était à nouveau monté, la couverture et le siège tombés par terre.  
-Pirlouit…  
-Mais je vais te dire : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi je n'ai besoin de personne ! Tout ce qui est arrivé, ça appartient au passé, ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi ! Plus aucune !  
-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est ce que le simple fait d'en parler te met dans un tel état ?  
-CA-NE-ME-MET-DANS-AUCUN-ETAT ! Et et… Mais rien, plus aucune parole, geste capables d'avoir une action calmante. Pleurer peut être ? Non ça ne mènerait à rien non plus.  
Il se sentait complétement perdu, ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire pour se sortir de ce trou jusqu'à ce que…  
-Je voudrais que tu m'écoute. Simplement que tu m'écoute quelques minutes s'il te plait, lui demanda Johan d'un ton grave ou se reflétait la tristesse.  
Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas la moindre envie de m'écouter mais… Si je ne le fais pas, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. En prenant du recul face à la situation, en ne nous adressant plus la parole, j'ai compris bien des choses.  
Fichues petites voix de la raison et de la curiosité tiens ! Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'elles le poussent à écouter cette tirade ? Et à lui suggérer de ne pas l'interrompre ?

-C'est toi qui avais raison : dans une vraie amitié, on doit se dire ce qui ne va pas, avoir confiance en l'autre et savoir qu'on peut compter sur lui pour nous remonter le moral. Je pensais que tout garder pour soi était plus sage, ça ne mettrait pas un poids sur les épaules des autres. Mais je me trompais. Pirlouit… Silence, seulement interrompu par les craquements des bûches dans la cheminée et la pluie qui tombait à verses à présent. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise, maintenant que c'était fait plus question de faire marche arrière.  
Tu es plus que mon meilleur ami pour moi. Tu es comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu et ce rôle te va à merveille. Quand on compte tout ce que tu arrives à faire comme farces, bêtises... Envers et contre tout tu es toujours à mes côtés, dans les pires moments comme les meilleurs. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser, c'est la vérité ! Maintenant, tout ce que je souhaite c'est… Johan ne pût achever sa phrase car Pirlouit s'était jeté dans ses bras à deux doigts des larmes.  
-Johan oh Johan ! Je… J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte et… Tout à l'heure, je t'ai menti.  
-Je sais, chuchota le jeune écuyer en serrant son ami contre lui soulagé de voir que la vie continuait. Que ça n'avait été qu'une simple dispute et qu'ils finissaient enfin par se réconcilier, que tout redeviendrait bientôt comme avant.  
Pirlouit de son côté se sentait profondément touché par les dires de son ami. Et à dire vrai, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, les épreuves traversées, les petites disputes taquineries, il avait fini par considérer Johan comme un frère. C'est fou comme dans l'amitié deux grands amis peuvent éprouver les mêmes sentiments. Fou de constater que quand on croit que tout est irratrappable, les choses finissent néanmoins par s'arranger.  
Aucun mot, juste une étreinte mutuelle destinée à rassurer à pardonner, à oublier le passé. Il y avait des moments où les mots étaient inutiles.  
Combien de temps Johan et Pirlouit étaient restés serrés l'un contre l'autre ? Une minute ? Dix une heure ? Deux ? Peu importe, la seule chose qui comptait c'était la fin de ce mauvais moment, de ce cauchemar. Tout cela était fini pour de bon.

* * *

-Tu es sûr que tu te sens mieux? Tu es encore pâle tu sais, tu devrais quand même essayer de manger quelque chose ou prendre l'air.

-Non, c'est inutile. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, de toutes façons si ça ne va pas, je m'allongerais.

C'était sans doute tentant mais de voir ce spectacle lui avait soulevé et déchiré le coeur. Il se revoyait dans le passé essuyant les rires moqueries et oeufs lancés.

Si seulement il pouvait en parler, dire pourquoi ca le mettait dans un tel état de détresse..

-Tu sais Pirlouit, je peux rester avec toi aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire. Si tu as besoin de parler fais le dis moi ce que tu as! S'il te plait, ajouta il avec douceur

-Pourquoi je devrais faire ça? T'as préféré ne pas me parler quand ça allait pas, je ne vois pas ce qui ce qui... il ne pût achever sa phrase se remémorant de ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure

Après tout ce qui s'était passé, toute cette tristesse et cette solitude il était peut être temps de tourner la page et de voir ce que valait cette révélation. De se jeter à l'eau et parler pour se sentir mieux.

-Tout ça, c'est une longue histoire, tu veux que je te la raconte?

-Je t'écoute, installe toi confortablement et prends ton temps…

A suivre


End file.
